Saving My First Kiss for Mr Right
by Another Perspective
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. You plan on saving your virgin lips until you're married, because you think it's all romantic and stuff, but what would you do if your plan was broken by a stolen kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Saving my First Kiss for Mr. Right**  
Fandom:** Naruto**  
Pairing:** Sakura H./Sasuke U.**  
Genre:** Romance/Humor**  
Rating:** T**  
Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it. I'm sorry. Looks like it'll just be in my dreams.**  
Summary:** AU. Sakura's POV: "Oh, why are you saving your first kiss again?" "Because," I pause, "Mr. Right hasn't come yet." "Bet you a $100 that Mr. Right is sitting behind you."

**Chapter One**_  
Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right_  
by: Marin Stewart

Have you ever been kissed by a man? Apparently, I haven't. Third year of highschool, and I still am not kissed by a boy. I know, you might be thinking, '_What's up with this girl not wanting to have her first kiss yet?_' or maybe, '_This girl is nuts! She's missing so much in life!_' (Uhm, just FYI, I am not missing in life. I have a living social status. I am NOT emo, by the way. That would be totally gross.) Usually, a girl gets her first kiss when she turns thirteen, but sad for me, I'm sixteen, and no. Not a single peck on my virgin lips.

I have dated some guys before, but none of them have I kissed. I start to wonder and envy students walking with their pair at the park when I was fifteen, but that stage was over. I realize now, that no person should ever kiss my lips except for Mr. Right. But the question that my inner would always ask would be, 'What if Mr. Right was Ken? What if Mr. Right was Sai? What if Mr. Right was Gaara? Wouldn't you feel guilty you haven't kissed a boy?' But my inner was wrong. I had proved that. I have seen Ken walking happily with his new girlfriend, Sai dating my best friend, and Gaara still being happy. None of them seemed to be Mr. Right to my eyes, but then again, what if I did already lose my chance?

~.Da.~

"I swear, I saw him check you out, girl!" I shake my head in disagreement. (Did you know that shaking your head in Thailand (or was it another country?) meant YES. Moving on..)

"No, you're just day dreaming, Ino. Snap back to reality would you?" I knock her head three times and she slaps my hand off.

"Whatever, forehead." She says.

"Say, how was your date with Sai? He's a sweetie, isn't he?" I tell her, locking my fingers together as I rest my chin on top of them.

"Goodness. Did I tell you he's such a great kisser?" I stare at her emotionless. "Oh, why are you saving your first kiss again?"

"Because," I pause, "Mr. Right hasn't come yet."

"Bet you a $100 that Mr. Right is sitting behind you." She wears her evil smile at me and I look behind me, and shrug not caring who ever had this chicken hair.

"My goodness, dearest Ino. Couldn't you possibly get any worse?" I roll my eyes as I take a sip of my coffee. The bell rings and I stand up from my seat, and so does Ino.

"Gotta get to class. See you at lunch." And we leave.

~.Da.~

Apparently, I am walking behind Mr. Chicken Hair, not that I'm actually stalking him. No, I am NOT stalking him. (Who would? He's a chicken haired!) Then I realize we are in the same class. 'Great, just great.' I thought sarcastically. The class didn't start, until the class ended. I know, it sound weird. But hey, it's not my fault the teacher's late. Kakashi says he couldn't leave the old woman alone, looking for the principal and stuff, but I doubt students would believe him.

Break time. I sigh. I open my bag and search for my book, 'Handle With Care.' Reading it, a tall person blocks the light and I sigh, looking up at him or her.

In shock, it was a him. It was Mr. Chicken Hair.

"Uhm, hello." I say shyly.

"Hn." He grunts. I stare at him for a mere second and snap back to reality. "Do you have your Chemistry book with you? I just want to check something."

Nodding at his request, I look into my bag in search for my Chemistry book. I give him my book and smile. He reads the cover with furrowed brows. He wasn't so bad after all, I guess.

"So, Sakura?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"Neve--"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" My sweat drops and I smile shyly at Mr. Chicken Hair.

"Teme! Seems you've met Sakura-chan!" He says.

"So your name's Teme? Like bastard?" I laugh a bit. He gives me a glare, which kind of, I admit, scary.

"Sasuke." I hear Mr. Chicken Hair say.

"Excuse me?" I ask again.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Can't you get even more annoying?" My eye twitches at his comment.

"Did you just say I'm annoying without knowing me?" I say, with darkness in my voice. Naruto starts to back away, knowing this isn't good.

"Hn." Oh, his grunt just makes him even more annoying. He is so _not_ going to Mr. Right. In. Your. Face. Ino. I breathe and count from 1-10.

"You. Don't judge me." I sigh. He sits on the chair besides me and he puts my book in the bag of the student who ever sits there.

"Wha- Why did you put my book in someone else's bag?" He raises a brow at me, questioningly.

"It's my bag. Now, can you stop being annoying?" Then the bell rings.

Oh, my life can't get any worse, can it?

* * *

**A/N: Marin's back on SasuSaku, yeah. Rock it. Uhm, it's either you review, review or review! Yes! You need to review to let me know if I should continue it. See, that's just easy. Anonymous reviews are accepted by the way, so review all you want. I don't care, as long as you review. Weeeee. Gosh, I missed SasuSaku so much. I'm going to have to type another story sooner or later about IchiRuki. Tune it, yo. Once again, I'm desperate for reviews, so review please! Thanks yous ya'llsssss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right  
**Fandom: **Naruto**  
****Pairing: **Sasuke U./Sakura H.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **Uhm, you know the drill. If I get Naruto for my birthday, congratulate me. All I'm going to do is make Sasuke and Sakura together forever. :) AUTHOR'S NOTE, BELOW.  
**Summary: **AU. Sakura's POV: "Oh, why are you saving your first kiss again?" "Because," I pause, "Mr. Right hasn't come yet." "Bet you a 100 that Mr. Right is sitting behind you."

**Chapter Two**  
_Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right_  
by: Marin Stewart

I don't have a reason to hate Mr. Chicken Hair, but I am _so_ sure that I am totally going to hate him.

~.Da.~

When you think your life starts to get miserable, don't complain. Because I have much, much, much more miserable life. Sitting beside Mr. Chicken Hair (Yes, I still do call him that, even after knowing his name) is not the best thing that could happen to you. If you think that Mr. Chicken Hair here is a big total hottie (which he is, but man, is he a bastard or a bastard? Who answers people with 'hn'? Is that even a word? Obviously, it's not in my dictionary, but his.), then we're on the same track. Okay, that's not my point. I went out of the topic for that moment. Restart. If you think Mr. Chicken Hair is a total hottie, then you better think again. He's not _just_ a hottie, but a total emo jerk. As far as I have noticed, he only talks to the Hyuuga guy and the dead last. It seems that he hasn't made any friends. Oh, did I tell you that he is a new student? But he never got to introduce himself in class, thanks to Kakashi for being late. Another reason why sitting beside this certain Uchiha is that his fan girls glare at me like whoa. And it scares me. Who has fan girls on the first day of school? Come to think of it, this is a boarding school, so Mr. Chicken Hair can't go anywhere far from them, unless he goes transfers to another planet, courtesy of moi.

"Hey Haruno." Ino sits across the table and smile at her.  
"Hey Yamanaka." I mock.  
"So, how's it going with the new hottie?" She looks at me interest then turns to look at Mr. Chicken Hair in the line.  
"Goodness. He's so annoying! You know, he never answers any questions directly. It's like he has his own dictionary." I say. Well, he does have his own dictionary that no one can _EVER_ understand.  
"Annoying?" She raises a brow at me and I stare at her, motionless. "Of course he's going to be annoying! He's too hot for his own good! I mean, look at him. Can't you see those silky hair-"  
"Don't even get started, Yamanaka. You have a _boyfriend_." I cut her before she goes nonstop. I bite my apple and chew on it.  
"Oh, you're just jealous I might steal away your Sasuke-kun." She crosses her arms and pouts.  
"Excuse me?" I swallow my apple and glare, "Who said that I like that emo jerk?"  
"Aren't you so sweet? You're calling him so many nicknames now!" She laughs teasingly, and I continue to glare.  
"When will you ever learn to shut up?" I bite on my apple again.  
"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" A shy voice asks and I look up.  
"Oh, sure thing Hinata." I give her the sweetest smile I can give.  
"So, what were you talking about?" Hinata starts. Ino smiles evilly again.  
"We were talking about who's Sakura's going to share her first kiss with." Ino says with a smug voice.  
I simply roll my eyes, not affected at all. //Lie.

~.Da.~

I had made a survey when I was first year high school. Even before I had turned sixteen, I had already wanted to have my first kiss. And this was what the survey was all about. According to my survey, at 63% had their first kiss already when the entered first year, and I was in shock, for I was (seriously now, it's _am_) part of the 37% who hasn't kissed.  
All this data is in my journal still.

Bored, I bring out my Blackberry, which I have named Summer, and text my dearest Hinata.

_To: Hyuuga Hinata (Mobile)__  
__Hey, your boyfriend's trying to make a title in front of the bastard._

_From: Hyuuga Hinata (Mobile)__  
__Stop calling sasuke-san a bstrd. Who? What bf?__  
_  
I giggle at her reply. I bet she is totally blushing right now.

_To: Hyuuga Hinata (Mobile)__  
__Uhm, duh. The only idiot you fell in love with._

_From: Hyuuga Hinata (Mobile)__  
__Well, sry. I nvr thought he is that cute. And besides, he'll nvr liek me._

I giggle harder, knowing that Naruto does like Hinata back. They made a perfect opposite pair. Like what they say, opposites attract.

_From: Hyuuga Hinata (Mobile)__  
__I gtg. Asuma-sensei's hre to teach us bout health. (Which is awkward since he smokes)_

I don't reply, since I know she won't reply. So what's the point of replying if the reply is supposed to be left un-replied?  
I put Summer in my pocket and grab a hold of my pencil. I tear a piece of paper from my not book and start to scribble. The teacher isn't there yet. Seems that Deidara-sensei never planned on teaching us just yet about art.

_Hey, Mr. Chicken Hair. You look pretty much annoyed with the idiot in front of you. How's first day so far?_ I pass the note beside me and he looks at me oddly. But he takes the paper and reads it. He twitches at me. He starts to write, giving a hint that he might want to pass notes with me as well. I am bored, it can't be stopped. Can it?  
He passes the not back to me and I open to read it.  
_Mr. Chicken Hair? I'm not just "pretty much" annoyed, I'm TOO annoyed. First day's fine, I guess. Girls stalk me everywhere I go. Scary.__  
_So, he does have some sort of sense of humor (He made me giggle, okay?). And neat hand writing too. I guess there's a slight possibility that we can be friends, at least.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, again. I updated too early, I know. But hey, it was the only way I could think of. If I decided to post this some week, I'll just keep forgetting. I made this decision because I won't be updating for a while. Studies. Ror. College. Annoying. And another ror.**

**Once again, I am desperate for your reviews. Your reviews are my only source of actually letting me know you like it and I should continue it. And no, I just did Chapter 2 today. (Congratulate me!) Took me an hour. (At least. Unlike before.)**

**I would like to thank all readers and reviewers of the first chapter. And I would like to special mention EmoVampireAlchemist for giving me such great idea. Just to inform you, EmoVampireAlchemist, you will soon sense that on the later chapter. I promise you that.  
And I speak again. Thank you to all readers, favorite-rs, alert-ers and the reviewers! May you continue to do your thing. :D**

**Read and Review **

**-Marin Stewart, yo.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing: **Sasuke U./Sakura H.**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own. I'm not _that_ rich you know.**  
Summary: **AU. Sakura's POV: "Oh, why are you saving your first kiss again?" "Because," I pause, "Mr. Right hasn't come yet." "Bet you a $100 that Mr. Right is sitting behind you." And I call him, Mr. Chicken Hair.

**Author's Note below.**

_Chapter 3_

**Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right**

By: Marin Stewart

When I was thirteen, seeing that most of my friends have already kissed a boy, I have decided that I'll keep this virgin lips and promised to myself I'll have my first kiss on the altar. What would you do if that promise was broken by a stolen kiss?

~.Da.~

"The whole campus saw that, Sakura." Ino says with such and intriguing voice. She is grinning, like evilly.

"Let's forget about that already, Ino. Please? That was the most embarrassing thing that could happen at the start of school year. I just want to forget it, okay?" I hide myself in my hands.

"But you're so lucky!" She exclaims. I ignore her comment. The bell rings and I stand up from my seat, not wanting anymore annoying, repetitive questions. I hear Ino say something like, "Nice talking, biatch. Guess I'll see you in our dorm."

If you're wondering what Ino was intriguing herself about, it would be something you would not want to know. But I'll tell you, anyways. See, there was this guy. His name is Arthur, a British transferee. He kind of, well, sorta, well.. Okay. So maybe he did flirt with me. No, scratch that. He verbally _harassed_ me. I had to admit, he was pretty much good looking, but not my type with all his, "I'm cool 'cause I'm British and I can hit on you anytime" attitude. It was during gym class, and this guy just happened to be staring at me, for Kami-sama's sake. We played volleyball and all, but then as I walked back to my place to drink from my bottle of Gatorade, he just had to say, "You'd look perfect if you're on my bed." I was totally grossed out. (Still am.) I wanted to slap him so badly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already taken." I made a face. I rolled my eyes and look back to my bag.

"Really now? Who's the lucky guy?" I stood up again to answer, but then...

"I am." Mr. Chicken Hair comes again. I saw Arthur smirk.

"Oh? Prove it." His smirk grew. I didn't know what Mr. Chicken hair was planning, really. Until I found my lips on top of his, and his on top of mine. His eyes were closed, but mine was half lidded, so to go with the act, I just closed my eyes as well. He broke the kiss like, after forever. (I don't know, it seemed forever.) My heart was pounding hard. Like heart to cloth. Seriously. And what made things worse was, a lot was gaping and glaring and even giggling at their cameras. I assumed they must have taken pictures of it.

~.Da.~

**Subject:****_ Life is Miserable. _**  
**Tags:****_ annoying school_**_**  
**_**Mood:****_ Annoyed; Invisible_**_**  
**_**Location:****_ HELL._**

_Checklist:_

_[X] Befriend—hot—newbie.  
[X] Embarrass yourself in front of the whole class.  
[X] Make sure that the embarrassment will last the whole school year and spread throughout the whole school.  
[X] If the third one is proven, make sure you have chosen your planet to transfer.  
[X] If not proven, but remembered by most, make sure you have a special edition Harry Potter invisible cloak with you.  
_

_Okay. I guess I'm in hell. Well, not literally, but I feel like it._

_My day did not go so well. I don't to do with myself anymore._

_Is my—Oh, goodness. He's online. Anyways, I want to talk to him._

~.Da.~

The fact that he kissed me in front of the whole class was bad, but the fact that he acted as if nothing happened _is_ worse. I talked to him last night about the _happening_ and he said it was all nothing. He also said that I should thank him for saving me from that perverted British man. I mean, why should I? Yes, he saved me. But he freakin' stole my first ever supposed to be for Mr. Right kiss! How dare him… (If you're asking how I got his messenger, obviously, I asked for it after the _happening._)

I walk to class covering my face with my hair, not bothering if other people greeted me. But even if I hide myself from everyone, I'll still be seen because of this pink hair of mine. Ror. I sigh deeply and enter the classroom. Just like yesterday, all students are either talking to their seatmates or flying paper planes. I smile brightly since no one ever noticed me coming in. I am invisible. Just like how I wanted it to be. (Right.)

I sit on my chair and got my book as soon as possible, avoiding any other conversations with no one in specific. //Sarcasm.

"Sakura, when do you need to submit the book report?" Okay, so maybe I am avoiding conversations with a specific someone, but that can't be avoided, since _he_ is my seatmate.

"It's due next week, Monday. But you have can already submit it before the deadline." I say, still doing my best to read my book. I'm almost done with it, amazing.

"Hn." I nod at his grunt.

I couldn't avoid to see Sasuke bring out a piece of paper and start to write and draw random stuff.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I had to—" Kakashi is cut by one of the noisiest student in class that started yelling "liar" again and again.

"Okay. Okay. Moving on. Since I wasn't able to meet you yesterday for some reason I forgot, (_LIAR_, I think.) you will have time today, at this very period… Which we only got 25 minutes… To pick a club that you want to join. Another announcement for those who are part of MIA, you will be needed this lunch to discuss about the school's upcoming activities and school year book."

"MIA?" I hear.

"Yeah, MIA. Minds in Action. It's a writing club, also arts club. But since a writing club, all sort of variety are there and selected students are to be in this club…"

"And you happen to be one of them," he states. _Wait, how did he….? _I stare at him questionably.

"You're part of the MIA, right?" He asks.

"Y-yes."

"I read some of the old school papers, that's why I know." He hands me over a paper. It was a doodle, yet a poem. I read it silently.

_Passion_

_By: Uchiha Sasuke_

_You are my passion, my inspiration._

_You and I can make the perfect fiction._

_I'll run after you even if you run all day._

_Laugh like that, always laugh like that. Don't go away._

_I can't let this day pass me by._

_No, I can't let you say goodbye._

_But if you tear me into half,_

_Guess I'll have to just laugh, laugh, laugh._

I smile at his poem. He is a pretty good writer (LOVE his hand writing). And an artist too. His doodle has a camera and in the lens are happenings of life. He had shaded it pretty well too. I am simply amazed that he was able to it within the 15 minutes before Kakashi was here.

"What's this for, Chicken Hair?" I ask teasingly. He grunted. I pout.

"It's for the school paper." He states, as if the most obvious thing.

"Hmm. Right." I nod and smile. I really like his artwork.

"Out of curiosity, to whom are you dedicating this poem of yours?" I look at him, searching for an answer, but I get none. He simply grunts as an answer.

"What club will you join? Better yet, what club**s** will you join?" I ask again.

"Tennis club and most probably, will do my best for MIA." I nod again, smiling.

"Don't you play basketball? Ever since the senior graduated, we lost massive number of basketball varsity, so...?"

"Try-outs are tomorrow at 4PM. I'll be there." Our first _real_ conversation.

Amazed at his talents, I blink unconsciously. _Mr. Perfect, not Mr. Right, _I think.

~.Da.~

Naruto sits down on the bench, as well as Mr. Chicken Hair. They're both across me and Hinata. Apparently, Ino decided to hang out with his boyfriend this lunch. She said that she lacked bonding time with him, while it was almost every other night that she goes out with Sai.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Is it true that teme here like you?" Naruto asks. I raise a brow at him, signing him to expound.

"See, *chew**chew*, yesterday *chew**chew*, you two—"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Naruto. That is plain rude and icky." I state, Hinata blushes.

"Shorry Shakura-chan." And he continues to chew.

He swallows his food and starts talking. "As I was saying… I saw you two kissing during gym class, and I just… Okay. I was jealous. Can you do the exact same thing he did to you?" Naruto puckers his lips and slap his cheeks not so hard.

"Naruto." I warn.

"I was just kidding, Hina-chan. You know I love you, right?" Naruto grins and Hinata smiles as she does her trade mark, blush.

"Anyways, enough about us. We all know about us. So, we're going to talk about you two." Naruto points at Chicken Hair and at me. "Are you two an item?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, world. So, what did you think about the 3****rd**** chapter? I thought is was random. Anyways, enough said. The poem there is written by my Filipino pen pal, Mon, and MIA came from her too. But she disclaims because according to her, she didn't think of it.**

**Come on, review! You know that I love you all! And I'm doing this for YOU people. Don't break my fragile heart! So, review up!**

**Sorry for any typos in the previews chapters and at this chapter.**

**Continue to make my day through a simple review!**

**-Marin Stewart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right  
**Fandom: **Naruto**  
****Pairing: **Sasuke U./Sakura H.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: ****Is this real? Is this pretend? Nah, won't have a chance. Don't own the song too, kk? Once again, thank you MON. Happy, happy. Ü Oh, I don't also own Mannequin by Katy Perry. Ü **  
**Summary: **AU. Sakura's POV: "Oh, why are you saving your first kiss again?" "Because," I pause, "Mr. Right hasn't come yet." "Bet you a $100 that Mr. Right is sitting behind you."

* * *

_Chapter Four_

A kiss on the cheek is for friends. A peck on the lips is for sweet lovers. And a French kiss is for lovers that _should_ last forever.

--

"Are you two an item?" I freeze for a moment.

"No." Sasuke said too quickly, if you ask me. Of course. What was I thinking anyway? Did I actually expect he'd say yes or something? Of course not, of course not. Sigh. I'm really stupid aren't I? Embarrassed, I didn't talk to him the whole week.

----

"You and your partner should be able to make an original composition by the end of the quarter. I believe your partners would be the one beside you." Kurenai-sensei says. Since I was seated right next to the window seat, where Sasuke is sitting obviously, I have to be partners with him.

"I will give you this period and the rest of our music periods to prepare that. Each one should be able to perform that in front of the whole class by the start of the second quarter. I have given you more than enough time so there will be no excuses for you not to make your song in time," she pauses, "The one with the highest grade will get to perform during the Junior Prom and might be able to record it." I sigh at the thought. "You may start."

I turn to Sasuke.

"Hn." I hear him grunt. He hands me over a book. It's the upcoming movie "The Last Song" but with its original cover.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Oh." I open the book and read a note on the first page.

_Sakura,_

_You like these kinds of books right? _

_-Sasuke_

I smile, though I don't know the reason why he gave me this book.

"Keep it, it's yours."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I have my own copy, I bought it for you." He says. I was in shock, not knowing how to react to it. He is a psychic for some reason. He knows I want a book to read, and he knows this is the book I want to read, but how? I didn't want to ask him questions he just wouldn't answer, so I let it be.

"So, how do you think we should start this?" I ask, thinking, probably, he would at least care about his grades.

"Song, right?"

"Hm." I hum. He starts scribbling down on his notebook, and I want to peak, but he won't show me.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim. The whole class turn to us. To me, in specific. Sasuke rolls his onyx eyes and I turn back to him, like nothing happened. He hands me a page of his notebook.

_You were always the one who makes me smile._

_The only one who can make me cry and laugh._

"Okay?" I feel awkward. Was he directing this to me? He says nothing.

"So, I was thinking of making a sad love song. You know, like a song that tells a love story but it's about their heart breaks and stuff like that." I suggest.

"Hn."

"Or maybe, just a sweet love story."

"Hn."

"Or maybe! Maybeee—I give up, you're not saying anything."

"Hn." I glare at him, he won't look at me.

"Seriously, what does 'hn' mean in the first place?"

"Hn." Glare.

"Hn?"

"Aa."

"Okay, that is just plain stupid."

"You're annoying."

"Why thank you. It's my specialty." I made a face and roll my eyes.

"Fine, we'll make the first one."

"What?" Confused, I look into his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Sad love story." He states.

"…I was expecting you'd have another opinion, but okay!"

--

_A month later…_

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I jump on Sasuke's bed.

"Sakura, sit. We still have to polish this," he says.

"Awwwww! Can we take a five minute break? We're almost done anyway," I say then he nods. I go to the vending machine and get some chocolate. We're almost done with our song composition. I find it nice really. Going back to the room, I skip.

"Sasuke-kun, chocolate?" I offer.

"No thanks."

I eat the chocolates as he polishes the song. He plays the guitar and he sings the lyrics.

"Something's really off, Sasuke. I think you should change C into G." I tell him.

"Aa. Where'd the –kun go?" He says jokingly but I ignore his comment. Then he starts playing again.

"BETTER!" I say. I grab the guitar from him and start playing.

"Once upon a time there was you and I. I was why you were always so inspired writing songs all day at my side." I sing.

"You were always the one who makes me smile. The only one who can make me cry and laugh." Sasuke sings.

"But then… But then… You said something I can't forget. Something you said that you won't regret."

"I don't know what to say left. But I believe that I won't ever forget."

A wide grin spreads across my face. I am happy. I am satisfied. But then I realize something. I stop playing the guitar and he looks at me with a surprised look on his face.

"We're doing fine, Sakura. Why did you stop?"

"Well, today's our last time to be 'bonding' with each other," I air quote, "are you going to ignore me afterwards?" I ask.

He smirks, "I'm not user friendly, I might say. That's because I'm not. So, don't worry, okay?"

I bloom, "Wakata. Wakata. I was just asking you. No need to talk and all. Unless, you're not the real Sasuke. Sasuke never talks like that!" I gasp pretentiously. I attack him without warning making himself lie on his bed. I punch him softly on the chest shouting, "Where's the real Sasuke? What have you done to him?" repeatedly. All he could do was chuckle, but he tickles me afterward.

"T-T-Tomare, S-S-Sasuke-kun!" I continue laughing. Now, I am laying my back on his bed, so he's on top of me. He continues to tickle me and I continue to laugh. Then a knock on the door brought my conscience back. My cheeks flush as I realize he is on top of me. The door opens and Naruto comes in.

"Oi, oi, oi! Do your thing somewhere else!" He laughs like a maniac. I glare at him.

"Shut it! We weren't doing anything!" I shout and sit properly.

"I know! I know!" He waves his hand defensively and I look away. I hear him sigh and I sigh as well. I fix my skirt and hair as I stand up.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Thank you." I bow at him casually.

"Hn."

"I'll be going now. See ya." I wave good bye to him, but stops me as I open the door.

"I'll walk you." He says.

"It's okay. I can take care of myself. Besides we're in the campus. Nothing's gonna-"

"Anything can happen in a school, Sakura. Especially in a boarding school." He says. I look at his eyes to see if he is serious, and he is.

"A-A…Okay." I smile.

*** * * ***

Walking on the park, eating vanilla ice cream with toppings in a cup and my favorite song is playing, my typical way to start a Saturday afternoon. I'm all alone at these moments, but this time, I'm not. I'm with Sasuke, but he isn't doing same thing as I am doing. His hands in his pocket and my right earphone are on his right ear. He's wearing a plain white v-neck shirt, knee length shorts, Vans and nothing fancy. In my case, I'm just wearing a denim miniskirt, a white tank top, a dog tag and flats.

Lately, I've been thinking about kisses and love, again. Is it possible to have your first kiss over again? Is it possible to fall in love more than once or you never fall out of love in the first place? Is it unhealthy to kiss? Why do youth exchange saliva bacteria for the sake of a kiss? How will you know if your first kiss is Mr. Right or not? So many questions that I can't answer.

"Haruno Sakura." I hear from behind. I remove my earphone and give my iTouch to Sasuke and look behind me.

"Nara Shikamaru?" I raise a brow and put my hand on my waist.

"Oh, would you look at that. It is you." He chuckles. I run to him and hug him, tight.

"Oi, Sakura. You're choking him." Sasuke says.

"Oh, sorry, Shikamaru. It's good you're here again! Or, are you just paying a visit?" I ask Shikamaru.

"No –kun?" He asks back. I laugh, but not boisterously. He looks at Sasuke, who's beside me now.

"Yo, Sasuke." And they do a handshake.

"You know each other?" I ask. How intriguing.

"Sasuke here is my best pal at basketball every summer." He pats Sasuke's shoulder.

"B-But. You didn't call Sasuke-kun a while ago. I'm sure you saw him beside me, right?" I'm confused.

"Oh, that's because I just greeted him a smile. That was why I called you. You didn't see me because you were busy eating your ice cream." He rubs his nape like what Naruto does.

I giggle, "Gomen ne." I put my hand on his shoulder and grins.

"So, you two are dating, huh?" Shikamaru makes a thinking position.

"No." We both answer.

"Guilty." He says.

"Baka."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

SILENCE.

--

Ai. Shi. Two words that have different meanings but these are two words when put together makes a whole new meaning. Ai, meaning love. Shi, meaning death. Putting them together and adding 'teru' makes "I love you," right? But why?

--

"Love can lead to hate and hate can lead to love, right? Does that mean we love to hate and that we hate to love?" Ino asks. We occupy two medium tables, we are that many. (Let me see, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou can't come, so he's out, and me. Oh, and Kiba. Shino can't come either, so in total, we're fourteen.)

"Good question." Tenten says.

"Let me correct that, TOO much love can lead to hate and hate… can lead to love." Sasuke speaks.

"Unbelievable." I say. "Do you even know anything about love, Sasuke-kun?" I raise my brow and everyone raises theirs, waiting for a smart reply.

"Hn."

"That's just smart, Sasuke-kun!" I say sarcastically.

"Love, according to the book I read, is a feeling. It's feeling of tender affection for someone or a feeling of need for that someone. Love is equal to need for a person." Sai states, as if the most logical answer ever told. Everyone, even I, stares at Sai.

"You still love reading books, ne, Sai?" Naruto guffaws.

"Naruto, we're in a restaurant." Neji, as his high and mighty as he is, says.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbles.

"What did you say, teme?!" Hinata giggles at her boyfriend's sudden burst. Naruto looks at the girl beside her and blushes. I never fail to notices such cute details.

"When's the food comin'? I'm hungry like hell." Choji speaks up. We all shrug.

The annual dinner at some random restaurant every Saturday night never fail to amaze us friends. Every Saturday night, our bonds become tighter, and this night, new bonds are made. A Shikamaru reunion with his girlfriend, Temari. It isn't like any other nights where you just update with you old friends; it's also where you get to meet new ones.

"Did you guys know…? Sakura and Sasuke are dating!" Naruto declares. Hearing this, I accidentally spurt out the drink I'm drinking… to Sasuke… who is beside me… who is wearing white. Everyone gasps and looks at us. I clean Sasuke's shirt and face.

"Excuse me." Sasuke says and goes to the men's restroom.

"Follow him, Sakura!" Temari says.

"N-no! I can't! He's going to the men's restroom!"

"C'mon Sak, look what he's wearing, and you were drinking a chocolate milkshake. And because of that, his hot abs are like… showing, dear! He needs something for cover. Like… your very loose jacket!" Ino says.

"Err, fine!" I stand up to follow him. "It's a good thing that this jacket's freakin' unisex." I mumble, but then I think, will this even fit him?

--

I head to the men's restroom and knock on the door.

"Sasuke-kun, you in there? Sasuke-kun?" He opens the door, topless. I feel like I'm going to nosebleed.

"What do you want?"

"J-Jacket?" I offer. He doesn't accept it; instead he drags me into the room.

"You really think that'll fit me?" He raises a brow. I shake my head no as I look down. I hear him smirk.

"Well, sorry for caring." I turn the knob, but he stops me.

"Give me the jacket." He says. I turn around and stare.

"Just give me the jacket." He says again.

"Okay, I got you the first time. Don't look!" I warn. I remove my jacket by pulling it up. (My jacket isn't the zipper type.) I hand it to him shyly.

"Thank you." Ah, music to my ears. I look at him.

"You're welcome." I grin. He wears it, and it seems like, it's a perfect fit, even with his shirt underneath.

"I never knew my jacket was _that_ loose." I tell myself. He messes my hair and I pout.

"You're annoying."

"Hmph."

We go out of the room together and the man waiting just stared at us weirdly. Sasuke put his hands on my jacket's pockets. I'm left with what I was wearing earlier. Tank top, mini-skirt, flats and the dog tag. We sit on our seats and everyone just stared, again.

"It's rude to stare." I state.

"We know." Ino says.

"But it's also rude to drag someone into the men's restroom if you're dragging a girl in." Naruto intrigues, again.

"First, you know it's rude to stare, yet you're staring. Second, yes Naruto, you're right."

"So, you're telling me, you should have just removed your jacket outside the restroom and in front of everyone?" Sasuke smirks. I hate his smirk.

"No, I didn't say anything!"

"But you were implying it." Sai states again.

"UGH. I never implied anything yet." I hit my head on the table.

"Oh, so you were _gonna_ imply." Ino says with a smug face.

"That's it. I give up." I put my hands up. I hear Sasuke smirk again, so I slap him.

"Oohhh," says everyone. I look up and see Sasuke's right cheek red.

"I think I slapped you too hard. Sorry, Sasuke-kun." I say with a peace sign.

*** * * ***

A hug is an expression of care. A smile is an expression of happiness. And a kiss is an expression of love. But what is love? Well, love, _somehow_, is all of the above.

--

When I was a little kid, I used to think that my mom and dad hated me because they always leave the house without saying goodbye to me. But I thought wrong. One day, early in the morning, it was about 5AM, I was barely awake, I heard a whisper to my ear and said, "Sakura-chan, be a good girl. I love you," then I heard footsteps. I realized back then, that love can't always be seen. Who am I kidding? It's barely seen. Only felt.

--

"I have no clue how to get through to you." I smirk. Writing a song isn't so bad. It's quite fun, really. I have been writing a song since Sasuke and I started our music project. It's the second quarter now. Another month would be the end of the first semester. Life is always in a hurry, isn't it?

"Sak! We're gonna be late! Hurry up, will ya?!" Typical Ino.

"One minute, Ino!"

"WELL HURRY UP!" I go out of the room with all the things I need and my skateboard.

"About time." Ino rolls her eyes, and I do the same.

She walks; I skateboard slowly so she can keep up. A red head blocks our path.

"Haruno Sakura, I will steal Sasuke-kun from you." The red headed exclaims. And I stop, and so does Ino. People starts to whisper.

"Eh?" I ask. "Do I know you?"

"I'm your mortal enemy."

"Let me repeat that… Eh?" Ino laughs.

"Who are you supposed to be, red head?" Ino asks, quite rudely.

"Karin."

"Probably just another Sasuke fan." I whisper to Ino, and she nods.

A vein pops from Karin's forehead, "I'm not _just _a fan! I love Sasuke-kun. And I will steal him from you."

I laugh, and so does Ino. "You don't have to steal him. I can just give him to you."

Another vein pops from Karin's forehead, "Bitch."

We stop laughing. "Excuse me?" Ino asks.

"I'm not talking to you, whore. I'm talking to pinky."

I raise a brow, "I'm already offering Sasuke, what else do you want?"

"I know you two are dating. Don't lie."

This is going be a tough quarter.

* * *

**A/N: **

**~le sigh. **

**Where do I start? Hmm.**

**Okay. I'd like to thank all reviewers and alert-ers and favorite-rs for reading. Confusing chapter, really. I wasn't really planning to add Karin, but I realized I want some action and the only way was to add Karin. So yeah. Sorry for the really late update. Forgive me! I had given my almost all to this chapter. Just almost. Also, forgive me as well for being such an idiot for being so random at this time. Please, forgive me. **

**~le sigh.**

**Took me days to type this. Took me more than a week to get inspired, so people, read and review, kk? I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH. :D**

**-Marin Stewart is the idiot, ya'll! Da. Da.**

**P.S. You should listen to Mannequin by Katy Perry. **

**P.P.S. Sorry for the typos too…**

**P.P.P.S READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right  
**Fandom: **Naruto**  
****Pairing: **Sasuke U./Sakura H.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto nor do I own Mannequin by Katy Perry. **  
**Summary: **AU. Sakura's POV: "Oh, why are you saving your first kiss again?" "Because," I pause, "Mr. Right hasn't come yet." "Bet you a $100 that Mr. Right is sitting behind you."  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW.**

**Saving My First Kiss for Mr. Right**_  
Chapter Five_  
Marin Stewart is the Idiot.

Never expect, never assume, never ask and never demand. Just let it be. Because if it's meant to be, it will happen the way you want it to be.

--

Early in the morning, students have already crowded around the school bulletin. Curious, Ino and I walk to the school bulletin and squeeze ourselves in the area. Whispers and sudden walk away of some people made me even more curious. I look at the bulletin board and all of a sudden, I shriek, and students, well, they run away.

--

"This is unacceptable! I never auditioned on such drama!" I point out to our drama teacher.

"Apparently, this is no audition thing, Haruno-san. This is a matter of acting skills and matter of grades. I have chosen the best students I have seen so far. And you're one of them, Haruno-san." Sasori-sensei says.

"So, you're saying I have 'skills' to perform on stage. As Juliet. With Sasuke. As Romeo."

"Yes, indeed. Let me explain further. Please, take a seat, Haruno-san." I breathe deeply as he says this.

"Hai."

"As you can see, every four years, we have different plays and I believe this isn't the first one you've participated in, right Haruno-san?"

"H-Hai." I hold the paper tight causing it to crumple a little. (He had given me the script when I entered.)

"You have been studying here for how many years, Haruno-san?"

I look up at him, "Ten years, sir."

"So you _were_ here since first grade? When you were in second grade, didn't you also participate in the play? Also in fifth grade? But, why, oh, why, complain now, Haruno-san?" Sasori-sensei looks straight into emerald eyes, causing me to look down.

"I'm fine with it, but… I don't think I'll be able to this with Sasuke-kun. I'll need someone with experience in this." I explain.

"Come on, Haruno Sakura! You never knew?"

"Know about what?"

"Sasuke used to be an actor, a model and has incredible talent in singing."

--

"Has the world ended already?" I ask as I flutter my eyes slowly.

"No, Sak. It's just about to begin." Tenten says with an evil tone.

"Y-You fainted in Sasori-sensei's room." Hinata explains.

"Was Sasori-sensei too hot for you, Saku-chan?" Ino teases.

"I do not have a crush on the red headed cute teacher. And it was not the reason I fainted!" I defend.

"Okay, okay. Enough chit-chat, ladies." The nurse comes along.

"Oh, Shizune-san. Good morning." I greet and so does the others.

"Sakura, are feeling okay now?"

"Yes, I feel a lot better now, even though I never knew what I felt before now." I answer, laughing to myself.

"Let me take your temperature, okay?" I nod. She puts the thermometer under my armpit and waits for it to make a sound. The thermometer beeps and Shizune-san gets it.

"You're all fine, Sakura. You don't have a fever and you're breathing is fine. You can leave the clinic as soon as you want to." Shizune gives me a smile.

"Okay." And she leaves the room.

All the girls crowd around me, blocking the light. They all make an intriguing face that makes me want to laugh.

"Ne, ne, Saku-chan. What happened inside Sasori-sensei's room?" Ino pokes me on my forehead.

"Did you know…?"

Their faces come closer to mine.

"That…"

Closer.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Closer.

"Your faces are too close to mine!" And I burst. They sigh and stand straight. I sit properly as well.

"Can you just say it already?" Tenten says impatiently.

"Sasuke-kun used to be an actor." I play with my index fingers the way Hinata does when she's shy.

"You say what now??" They all say in unison. They look really funny, just so you know.

"Like what I said, he used to be an actor, a model and has incredible talent in singing." I mock.

"N-No wonder he looks too familiar." Hinata utters.

"Ah! I remember! So, it was him!" Ino squeals.

"Who?" I ask.

"You know the commercial of McDonald's last year, it was him. Also! Also!"

"Continue, breathe…" I chuckle.

"He's the hot, hot model for I forgot what store, but I'm sure it was Sasuke!" Ino squeals again.

"If you say so, Ino. If you say so." We all laugh at her fan girl mode.

"But hey, maybe Sasuke does have incredible singing voice, you know. We'll find out later when you two sing later." Tenten laughs.

"Agreed." We say.

"But, enough about Sasuke-kun. L-Let's talk about your play thing." Hinata speaks up.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to turn down, but it appears that I fainted after the fact was given." I rub my nape shyly.

"Then he must think it's a yes, Sak. Be-ware."

And we all laugh.

* * * *

Perfect is not when two gorgeous people are together, it's when you're both opposite but in that way you both complement each other. (No one can complete a person, okay?)

--

A Friday is spent for fun, but this Friday, I believe, is spent for torture. The problem is that I'm too nervous to perform in front of every one in class with Mr. Chicken Hair. (Aww, I miss calling him that.)

"They're good." I state.

"Hn."

"Can't you at least encourage me?"

"I think just seeing me could already encourage you." He smirks.

"Were you trying to hit on me?" I say amusingly.

"No. In fact, I was trying to cheer you up."

"Like that would cheer me up." I giggle and playfully punch his shoulder.

"See, you're giggling." He states and I smile.

"Next pair. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, please come up in front please." Kurenai-sensei says.

"Our turn." He stands up and offers me a hand.

"Good luck to us then." I smile and take his hand.

--

_Have you ever felt love? Because right now, love is definitely what I'm feeling._

--

Our song was complete success. I didn't faint or do anything embarrassing. Anything for a good grade, right? Like what I thought, too.

"Sakura, you were awesome there. I can't believe you and Sasuke wrote that song!" Ino says.

"Thank you, Ino." I give her the best smile I could.

"Say, what does it feel to fall in love?" I ask.

"With that question again, Sakura?" Tenten buries her face in her hands.

"I have to know to be sure!" I exclaim.

"Dear, you'll find out sooner or later." Ino says.

"It will come, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata smiles.

"How will you know if he's the one?"

"You never know unless you try." Ino shrugs.

"But, what if I don't want to try?"

"Like what Hinata said, it will come." Tenten pats my shoulder.

"At the right time." Ino grins, "But at this moment, we have to celebrate for the success of your music project! Surely, you'll get an A+ there!"

"Hey, not just _my_ music project!"

"Oh, right, also Sasuke-kun's!" They giggle.

"NO! Yours too, idiots!" I defend.

And to party we go.

* * * *

"I expect this is going to perfect and realistic. Something that the audience would make them want to watch it as if they have never done." Sasori-sensei says. He turns to look at us.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Have you practiced the kissing scene? It should be tender, sweet. Something that the audience would feel the love between you too."

"N-No. A-And… There's no love between the two of us, sir." I say.

"We never know." And he winks at me. Sasuke, sensing my uncomfortable feeling, pats me and whispers, "Everything will be fine." And I smile at his comfort.

--

Successful play, drama, show, piece, performance, whatever you call it, it's still successful. How many times have Chicken Hair kissed me in the play? I stopped counting at one. Because one was all it takes to sweep me off my feet by him.

* * * *

_After Christmas and New Year break… (January)_

_--_

The pain of missing somebody isn't their absence, but it's when you think of the good times you have shared and ask yourself, 'Will those moments ever happen again?'

--

"I'm hoooooooooome!" I shout and run to my bed, letting my bags drop on the floor and myself on the bed. I close my eyes and laugh to myself. My phone starts ringing so I answer it.

"Haruno Sakura on the line, who is this please?" I giggle.

"Sakura, are you drunk?" A deep voice answers.

"Eh? No, not exactly. Actually, not at all. I'm just happy, Chicken Hair." I say and let myself breathe and check the caller ID to make sure.

"Stop calling me that. I already allowed you to call me with the suffix –kun." His voice annoyed. I laugh.

"You're funny." I say.

"I'm not even trying to say anything funny."

"Still, you make me laugh." I laugh harder.

"Hn. I didn't call you for that reason." He says.

"Of course. You always call me for some reason, right? Or maybe you just missed me? That's a reason eh?"

"Seriously now, Sakura? You sure you're not drunk?" I laugh silently.

"A hundred and ten percent sure!" I giggle again.

"Where are you?"

"Aww, you do miss me, Chicken Hair!"

"Sa-ku-ra." He says, somehow in a warning tone, yet oh-so seductively, I note.

"I'm in my dorm, sweetie. Don't you worry too much?"

"Fu- You're drunk, aren't you? I'm going there."

And he hangs up. I yawn. Then I hear a knock on my door and I don't open it. The door opens and I… Well, obviously, I'm shocked as hell.

"How did you…?"

"You don't recall? You gave me your spare when we were practicing for music class." He smirks at me.

"Stop smirking." I pout. "Keep the key."

"You're drunk as hell." He puts his hand on my forehead and I laugh.

"I said I'm not. I'm just happy." I frown.

"Then tell me, why are you happy?"

"Maybe because you're here… With me." I'm not drunk, but why am I saying such stupid words?

--

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Karin asks.

"Hn."

"I can be your girlfriend you know. It's the start of the second semester, just admit you like me." Karin squeezes her boobs to Sasuke's arm.

"B-I-T-C-H." I spell out to myself. Goodness, she's annoying, so I stop overhearing.

"Oi, Sakura, daijobu ga?" (_Translation: Oi, Sakura, are you okay?) _Naruto asks.

"Hmm, yeah. I am." _I think_.

"You don't seem like it." Naruto says.

I grin, "I AM!"

He backs away a little, "I see."

"Say, let's go to a bar later. My treat." Naruto grins widely with his 'Believe it' pose.

"Naruto, it's a Wednesday and there's class tomorrow. As a secretary, I can't afford to get a hangover."

"You can let tomorrow pass!"

"Does being a secretary mean anything to you? Because I being a secretary mean a lot to me."

"Come on, Sakura-chan! I already invited the others. My conscience would die if I didn't invite you."

"At least you a conscience. I guess I should say yes, if they all said yes."

"YEP. WE ALL DID, SAK!" The group says with big grins on their faces.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. You're such a bad influence Vice President." I tease Neji.

"I just had to agree. It's not my fault I have to keep an eye on Hinata."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ino kids. Neji shots a glare.

The bell rings which signals that the break is over. We go back to our original seats and start the lesson. After the encounter with Chicken Hair in my dorm, we didn't notice each other much. At least from the perspective of the others.

* * * *

We go out of school to go to a bar downtown. We stay at the bar where live band plays. Currently, there's no one playing anything and I have had five shots of vodka only. I'm not the drinking type, really. Tipsy, my decision's fast. I go to the stage, grab the guitar, not listening to my friends to go down stage, but I won't.

Grabbing the microphone, I say, "Good evening, all. Hey, , it's okay if I steal your stage for a moment right?"

"No problem, Sak." Ren yells back.

"Thanks. As I was saying. Good evening. My name is Sakura. Hello, Ino. Yes I can see you. Don't mind me; it's just that I want to sing something and dedicate a song." I say.

"This song is entitled Mannequin. I composed it. Hmm, what else can I say? Oh, right! Kami-sama, I'm forgetful. This song… is dedicated to Mr. Chicken Hair. If you don't know him, he's that guy." I point to Sasuke and the spotlight follows. Chicken Hair rolls his eyes, knowing that I am tipsy.

"Okay? It's dedicated to you." Then I start strumming on the guitar.

"How do I get closer to you?  
When you keep it all on mute  
How will I know the right way to love you?

Usually the Queen of figurin' out  
Breaking down a man is no work outBut I have no clue  
How to get through to you

Oh, I wanna hit you just to see if you cry  
I keep knockin' on wood, hopin' there's a real boy inside

'Cuz you're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin  
I wish you could feel that my love is real  
But you're not a man

I wish I could just turn you on  
Put a battery in and make you talk  
Even pull a string for you to say anything

But with you there is no guarantee  
Only expired warranty  
A bunch of broken parts  
And I can't seem to find your heart

Oh, I'm such a fool  
I'm such a fool  
I'm such a fool  
This one's outta my hands  
I can't put you back together again

Cause you're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin

I wish you could feel that my love is real  
But you're not a man  
You're just a, a toy  
Could you ever be a real, real boy?  
And understand  
But you're not a man

If the past is the problem  
Our future can solve them baby  
I could bring you life if you let me inside baby  
It'll hurt but in the end you'll be a man

You're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin  
I wish you could feel that my love is real  
You're just a, a toy  
Could you ever be a real, real boy?  
And understand  
But you're not a man."

They all clap, shout encore, bravo and stuff like those. But I run away.

--

I'm a contrary person who can't be true to my emotions. I can watch myself suffer as you simply walk away and ask myself, "Will you ever turn back and at least tell me that you do care?" Again I ask, "Infatuation, is it?"

I walk silently, alone. Just as expected, no one would follow me. It's late and yet I walk alone. I remember the times when I wasn't alone, when I always had someone beside me, to take care of me, to protect me. Mutely, I cry, burying my face into my hands as I let the cold breeze touch my skin. Warm clothing protects me the cold and I look behind me.

"It's late." Sasuke says.

"I know." I wipe my tears away. "What am I doing, anyway?" I laugh at myself. I see him frown.

"I don't even know why I composed that song for you." I cry harder, kicking a rock hard. He pulls me into a hug and I cry harder than harder, if possible. Then I think, a hug can mean a lot of things. A can mean, 'I'm sorry'. A hug can mean, 'I'll never leave you'. A hug can mean, 'You're my friend'. A hug can mean, 'That was nothing'. Or can simply mean, 'I love you so I won't let go'. But as soon as he pulled me into his hug, I don't know what it means, a reason why I cry harder.

"I'm sorry. You're my friend, I'll never leave you. Look, what happened in your dorm was nothing." He says. My eyes widen as he says those words. It's like he's reading my mind. I gasp silently. I punch him lightly on his chest.

"Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka." I keep on repeating and repeating and repeating until he grabs my hand and says, "I know. I am." His head lowered down and eyes closed. "But that makes me know that I feel." _For me?_

A droplet falls on my skin and look up on the sky. It starts to rain. When the rain falls, our reflexes shout, 'Shelter!' but in this case, we stay.

"It's raining." He states.

"I know." I smile. He smirks.

"You're smiling."

"I am."

Smirk.

"What?"

"You make me laugh." He says and starts to laugh, not chuckle.

"I wasn't trying to, but I don't regret making you laugh." I grin.

He stops laughing and look away, "Stop mocking me." I notice a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"But it's true. I really do like your laugh." I get his hand and hold it with my two hands, to prove that I'm not lying. I smile.

"I knew you two would be somewhere out here." I hear. I turn to see Naruto who is grinning and holding an umbrella and Hinata holding an extra.

"W-We thought w-we'd find you together." Hinata says.

"Let's go. You're soaking wet." Sasuke says.

"Look who's talking."

"Hn. We're both soaking wet." He says again. I grin.

He leans forward and kisses me, like first kiss all over again.

--

_Is it possible to have your first kiss over again?

* * *

_

**SPECIAL NOTE: Since you say it's kinda short, I'll add up some parts of the next chapter, just for you people. :)

* * *

**

* * * *

_February 14, Friday_

I don't know what relationship I have with Chicken Hair. Another month, another start, I think. Life has nothing been more interesting than ever when the Uchiha came around. After the school play, where Sasuke and I starred in, Sasuke officially became the school's heartthrob. This morning, as I was skateboarding, I passed by the school bulletin and saw an article that said something about the school's top fifty hot men and top fifty hot women. I gave a hearty laugh when I saw that. I read it, of course. I was shocked with what it said there. 'Uchiha Sasuke- The hottest of them all' and 'Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura- A perfect tie' it said. It made me laugh real hard. Seeing that it came from the school news paper, I got one. And currently, I'm reading it. There's an article entitled, 'Be My Valentine, Be Mine' and attracted me, so I'm reading it. It's Valentine's Day and later would be out Prom Night, and I just have to read this article. No one has asked me yet, so this just adds to the drama.

**_Be My Valentine, Be Mine_**

_I never thought sitting beside you would be the best thing that could happen to my life so far. Though I'm quiet, you make me talk as if I were someone else. You make me laugh, I hate to admit. But you made me laugh once, I guess, you could make me laugh anytime, now. You make me smile even when I'm sad. _

_I had kissed you in the rain even though it was so cliché, but even so, it was like first kiss all over again. I hope that you really are the one for me and me for you; because I know what I'm feeling for you is true._

_ I don't regret being your music partner, in fact; I hope you'll be my partner forever. This isn't a simple essay, but this is a love letter. A love letter that I want the school to know that you're the only girl for me._

_ Haruno Sakura, will you be my girl?_

_ -Uchiha Sasuke_

My heart starts pumping really fast. Everyone is reading the same article as what I was reading. Some who are done reading it turn to me and look at Sasuke's chair and start squealing and betting. Sasuke isn't here yet, but it's almost late. Neji walks to me and smirks.

"The Uchiha's got some style." He says.

"He's sweet."

"Well, he's outside the room." He points to the door. I stand up and thank Neji.

I go outside and groups of people are there. Sasuke was standing, smirking. I run to him and hug him as if I have never seen him for years.

"Baka. Teme. Baka. Teme. Baka. TEME!" I say.

"Is that a yes?" He laughs.

"Kami, you're too cute." I pinch his cheeks and it turns red.

"Is that the Uchiha blushing?" I tease.

"Hn." He puts out his hand, bringing out a small velvet box. He opens it and I see a necklace that has the letter 'S', of course I smile and take it.

"Sasuke or Sakura?" I ask. He brings out his necklace that has the letter 'U' on it.

"It's _US_." He says.

--

WHOA. Hold on a second. Aren't we in a little hurry now? Why am I saying about the present when I'm supposed to be telling you what happened before the present? Let's start from the time where Karin destroys my life or something. Okay?

* * *

**A/N: Hello, another update from the one and only, Marin Stewart. **

**I thank you all for reviewing for the past chapters. I replied to all of you, except the anonymous, duh.  
Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it. I would like to give out some cookies, but no. I think that's too common, instead, I'll have a "FREE HUG" here. :D Weeee!**

**Okay. So, I just request your thoughts. Again, I disown/disclaim the song Mannequin by Katy Perry, kk? I'm not stealing it. I'm disowning it. Kk? Thank you. :) **

**As you have noticed, I didn't put a scene about Karin and Sakura just yet. Okay, maybe I did, but they didn't cat fight or anything. But, I have a plan. ;) Okay? Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. It's well planned. Trust me. Okay? I keep saying okay. Weird me. Aww. And, I wanted to use past tense, another reason why I'm doing this. It's all for the good. Oh yeah. *nods head like a surfer* **

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**--Marin Stewart is the Idiot, yes I know.**


End file.
